Shattered Trust
by leara the demon brat
Summary: sesshomaru has accepted that he loves Kagome. after catching Inuyasha and Kikyo in an intimate moment she's been quiet and sad. she's been having dreams about someone other than Inuyasha. Pairs: Sesshy/kago lots of kikyo bashing, don't like it, don't read
1. Choices

Oki, so this is my first fic with this pairing

Oki, so this is my first fic with this pairing.

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Inuyasha; I can take no credit for the creator's genius mind.

Chapter one: Choices

_She stood before him, challenging him. She, a Miko, worst of all, she was human. Her name was Kagome. She was his younger brother, no, half brother's wench. In a flash he had her pinned to a tree. His lips crushed against hers. His tongue tracing her lips, as she moaned he took advantage letting his tongue explore her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, of course he won. They broke apart only to breathe. He planted a trail of kisses down her neck where he bit down._

"Kagome!" the voice of the young Kitsune she had come to call her son yelled while trying to run from Inuyasha. As she sat up her son jumped into her arms.

"Inuyasha," he new what was coming. He knew he had messed up. Kagome looked to the sky seeing Kikyo's soul collectors. "Running off to that dead, clay wench again hmm?" Inuyasha grunted as he ran off. Kagome unzipped her sleeping bag stepping out. Her best friend and sister Sango watched her; there had been something different about her sister.

"Kagome, are you alright? Maybe a few days in your time will clear your head." Sango had watched her sister wither away after catching Inuyasha having an intimate moment with the dead clay bitch.

"I'm fine, I'm going to the springs." She grabbed her trusty yellow bag and walked off, remembering for once to grab her bow and arrows.

"Would you like me to come along?" Kagome shook her head and kept walking. "Miroku, Kagome's actions worry me."

"Don't worry my dear; I'm sure she's fine." His hand slowly crept to her ass but he pulled away. He would prove he loved her by leaving her flawless body alone. Sango reached for her weapon but the invasion never came. She looked at Miroku who was trying hard to keep his hands to himself. As a reward she kissed his cheek before walking off to collect more firewood.

As Kagome reached the hot springs she thought about her dream. The same dream she's been having for weeks. Sesshomaru, why was she dreaming of him? As her uniform fell to the ground she slid into the water, unaware of the daiyoukai watching her in silence.

_This Miko, so innocent and pure. She __deserves to be safe and protected._ He had witnessed Inuyasha's intimate moment with Kikyo and Kagome's reaction as well. He had been fascinated with her for 4 years now. Ever since that eventful day when Inuyasha gained the Tetsusaiga when she stood against him, something no other human had done.

"My pet, it's far too dangerous to be out here alone." Kagome froze as she rinsed her hair. She knew that voice. Naraku. She reached for her bow but one of his tentacles reached her first, piercing her shoulder.

The scent of her blood brought Sesshomaru out of his day dreams. By the time he had realized what happened she was gone. As clear as day he heard a young child's screams. "Rin" He flew back to camp where he found Jaken unconscious. He turned to the two headed dragon Ah-Un. "Tell me what transpired my friend." It didn't take long for the dragon to explain that the wind witch Kagura had taken Rin. Before Ah-Un could finish Sesshomaru was already into the air after his secret love and the child he had come to think of as his daughter.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"SHE WENT WHERE!?" Inuyasha was furious at Sango and Miroku for letting her go off alone. He ran towards the springs and stopped seeing the immense amounts of blood spilt. Grabbing her things he ran back. Upon seeing the blood on her clothes and bag Sango collapsed against Miroku crying. Shippo transformed into his floating pink blob form and flew off to look for his adopted mother.

Kagome woke up to getting kicked in the stomach. She saw a plate of food. She sat up realizing she wore nothing at all. She remembered taking her bath. Naraku, she started panicking. She stopped as she heard a whimper coming from a corner. She gathered some of her Miko energy into her hand forming a small orb of light, thankful to her teacher, the priestess Kaede for training her thus far. In the corner she saw a little girl. She could almost swear she knew the child. Suddenly it hit her when the child turned towards the light. Her face lit up and she ran to Kagome.

"Rin thought no one would save Rin." She was weak and cold. It looked as if she had been beaten.

"Rin, I remember you. Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome healed some of the child's small wounds resting against the wall.

"Rin does not remember. All Rin remembers is Master Jaken trying to save Rin." She cried herself to sleep in Kagome's arms.

"Don't worry Rin; I know Lord Sesshomaru will come for you." She closed her eyes drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"Lady Kagome, lady Kagome wake up." She looks around slowly as she wakes. She saw Rin sitting on the floor in front of her. She looked happier now that she had someone to talk to.

"I'm up Rin" she shivers slightly from the cold. She new winter was coming. She suddenly started coughing up blood. Rin looked at it then covered her mouth. "It's alright Rin hunny, I'm just sick." She ate a little of the food from the night before she made sure Rin ate before she even touched any of it, knowing that Naraku needed them alive.

Naraku sat watching Kanna'a mirror as Sesshomaru flew towards his castle with Inuyasha not far behind. "Kagura, go welcome out guests. Take the wasps as well."

"Yes milord" Kagura walked out silently praying Naraku's swift death. It had been almost a month since the kidnapping of the Miko and Sesshomaru's ward. She watched the wasps of hell following her as she stood in the entry to her Lord's castle. "Sesshomaru, Lord Naraku sent me to welcome you to your death."

"Kagura of the wind, you wish freedom." Sesshomaru stood there watching her. His hand on the hilt of Tokijin.

"Of course, but Naraku hold's my heart, I serve him." Kagura steps forward grinning. "Dance of Blades!" with a wave of her fan she sends the crescent shaped blades at Sesshomaru. He flew into the air avoiding them easily.

Kagome looked around suddenly. She could sense a new demonic aura. Smiling she woke Rin. "Rin hunny, Lord Sesshomaru is here to take you home." Hearing this Rin shot up but started coughing heavily. They waited in silence. When the door to their prison opened it was Naraku, he grinned as two of his tentacles soared at the helpless girls. Using what she had left of her energy she threw up a barrier around Rin leaving herself wide open.

When Sesshomaru wounded Kagura enough with his whip of light he followed the scent of Kagome's blood finding Naraku holding Rin to the wall. His tentacle against her body. Kagome lay on the floor. A gaping hole in her stomach. "Sesshomaru, I see you've come for the child."

"Rin, has he harmed you in any way?" Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red. His beast wanted revenge, the woman he loved lay dieing before him.

"No milord. Lady Kagome has taken good care of Rin." Naraku's tentacle pressed against her throat causing her to gasp for breath.

"Sesshomaru, make a choice, the human woman you desire, or the child you call your daughter."

See that little button that says review…..everyone who reviews gets a Sesshy plushie doll to snuggle with while they read. I would like 5 reviews before I make a new chappie.


	2. escape

Oki peoples, I feel special because I got all 5 reviews in less than 3 hours

Oki peoples, I feel special because I got all 5 reviews in less than 3 hours.

hands plushie to SarahJaneTennant

hands plushie to kouga's older woman

hands plushie to Reads-way-2-much

hands plushie to roze

hands plushie to3m1t4

hands plushie to HaLf-DeMoN-KaGoMe05

Recap: "Rin, has he harmed you in any way?" Sesshomaru's eyes were turning red. His beast wanted revenge, the woman he loved lay dieing before him.

"No milord. Lady Kagome has taken good care of Rin." Naraku's tentacle pressed against her throat causing her to gasp for breath.

"Sesshomaru, make a choice, the human woman you desire, or the child you call your daughter."

Chapter 2:

"Well Sesshomaru? What is your choice?" Naraku laughed as Rin passed out against his tentacle. Sesshomaru pointed to the child and sighed.

"Give her to me." Naraku throws her to him and then he lifts Kagome's near lifeless body using the hole in her stomach.

"NARAKU!!" Inuyasha bursts into the room just to see Naraku and Kagome vanish. "K-K-Kagome." Sesshomaru holds Rin tight against him as he takes her outside. Once outside the castle grounds he lays her on Ah-Un's back. He spends the night alone

"Lady Kagome, lady Kagome it is time to awaken." Kagura had been tending to Kagome since her master had given her the order. They had become rather close in the past month. She sits up looking around. Another castle. They had moved a total of 15 times since she had been taken.

"I'm awake. I think." She held her head sighing. Naraku had been trying to court her but to no avail. And when he failed he beat her. She knew tonight would be no different.

"Master Naraku wishes to see you for dinner, wearing this." She holds out a stunning blood red kimono with a rose colored obi.

"Kagura, I want to leave, and I want your help. I can make it look like we had a fight, then I could escape."

"Kagome, you've tried that already. And he caught you." Kagura sighed as Kanna walked in holding the mirror. "Kanna, show me Sesshomaru." Kanna obeyed Kagura showing images of Sesshomaru in his castle watching Rin play. Seeing him made Kagome a little happier. Her spiritual energy soared around her for a moment then died down. Kanna left the room while Kagura watched Kagome get dressed and she shook her head. "We are both going to die if you get caught."

"Kagura, how far is Sesshomaru's castle from here?" she knows her unlikely friend had been sent to spy on him when she wasn't tending Kagome's wounds.

"3 days walk." Kagura looks around. "I will take you." Plans were set, thought over, reorganized, and set again. Finally they were ready.

They had fooled Naraku, but for how long they didn't know. Kagura held the now sleeping Kagome in her arms she landed just outside the castle grounds.

"He's coming." Just as Kagura spoke Sesshomaru walked into sight. His eyes widened when he saw Kagome asleep against a tree.

"Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru lifted her gently.

"She's my friend." A bright blue light surrounded them making Sesshomaru and Kagura look away. When the light faded Sesshomaru looked at her. She was smiling. He moved to hug her then felt something touch his hand. He looked and gasped. She had restored his arm, stripes and all.


	3. SHIPPO!

Ok people, I just wanted to let you know I will do my best at 2 chapters a day, except on weekends (no computer access) I apologize for my last chapter being so short

Ok people, I just wanted to let you know I will do my best at 2 chapters a day, except on weekends (no computer access) I apologize for my last chapter being so short. I want to thank all of you who have given me reviews. I love you all….

Now….I think a new chappie is in order

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; I wish I could own Sesshomaru though

hands out Kikyo plushies to everyone then a bottle of lighter fluid and matches have fun!!

Recap:

"Why are you doing this?" Sesshomaru lifted her gently.

"She's my friend." A bright blue light surrounded them making Sesshomaru and Kagura look away. When the light faded Sesshomaru looked at her. She was smiling. He moved to hug her then felt something touch his hand. He looked and gasped. She had restored his arm, stripes and all.

Sesshomaru looked over his arm testing to see if it was real. Kagura looked on satisfied at her work and took the feather from her hair taking to the air. As Sesshomaru brought her inside the castle he laid her on his bed, he sent for a healer to tend her wounds.

As he sat in his study tending to the massive amounts of paperwork he's been avoiding. He looks up suddenly rushing to the door. When he opens the door Rin is standing there rubbing her eyes, a stuffed dog that looks like Sesshomaru's full form in her arm. "Daddy, Rin had a nightmare." He picks her up hugging her.

"There is a surprise for you Rin." He opens the massive doors to his room surprised to see Kagome sipping on broth. She looked at him and Rin. She tried to move from the bed but the healer stopped her. "Kagome."

"It's good to see you again. Rin." The young child jumped from his arms onto the bed hugging the woman she kept calling her new mommy. "It's ok Rin, I'm here."

"I'll send word to the half-breed that you've returned. I know you'll want to return to him." Sesshomaru turned to walk out.

"No, with your permission I would like to stay here." Rin ran to Sesshomaru.

"Please, Rin would like Lady Kagome to stay." Sesshomaru nodded and went back to his study. Upon arriving he could sense a small demonic aura.

"Kitsune, show yourself." Shippo lost control of his transformation of a chair and landed on the desk. "How long have you been hiding in this castle?"

"3 days, I knew my momma would come here. Have you seen her?" Shippo looked battered and hungry.

"Come, she's resting but I know seeing you will make her day." Just before leaving his study a messenger, a cat demon walked over.

"You sent for me milord?" Shippo had never seen anyone like her before. She had bright green eyes and wavy purple hair, but her ears and tail were blue.

"Yes, go to the village of Edo and seek out the slayer Sango And the monk Miroku, tell them that Lady Kagome is alive." Sesshomaru picked up Shippo gently. It scared the young kit to see the man whose name meant Killing Perfection being so nice. As the messenger ran off Sesshomaru took Shippo to Kagome who was asleep with Rin. "See, your mother is safe. Now, I have a few questions, if you want to help me."

"What kind of help Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo began to relax against him, knowing he was safe.

"I wish to court Kagome." Shippo nearly fell over laughing till Sesshomaru stepped on his tail. "I do not see how you think it's funny."

"Wait, your not playing are you?" Shippo watches him with wide eyes.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't play with such matters." His icy mask began to crack. "I love her."

"I'll help, but it has to be a surprise. Oh, and you need her mom's permission first." Shippo started pacing back and forth on the desk.

"I understand she lives in the future, how does she get back and forth?" Sesshomaru took a blank scroll and began taking notes as Shippo explained about the well and the jewel. "So, you're telling me that my passing through the bone eaters well we can travel to the future?"

"Yup, that's it" Shippo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's get you to sleep little one." He lifted the small child carrying him to his room where he also took Rin. He placed them in the same bed letting them sleep. He went to see Kagome trying to walk around. Sesshomaru walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little but didn't scream, mindful of his sensitive ears.

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaru, please release me." She relaxed against him but stiffened slightly when she felt a pool of heat gather. Sesshomaru grinned at the scent of her arousal. His beast screamed at him.

_She's right there, take her, we both want her._

**That my be, but she must accept our offer first.**

_Fine, but when she does we shall take her innocence!_

He nuzzled into her hair then he pulls away.

"Lets get you into a bath, you reek of Naraku." He carries her bridal style to the springs; she was surprised to see the simplicity of the springs while everything else was elaborate and expensive. "I like a simple bath." he turns away to let her undress and get into the water. He sends for a servant to clean her. When she is carried back to the room by one of the demon servants they place her in bed. Where Sesshomaru holds her close to his chest. He nuzzles her hair again taking in her scent, always of Jasmine and Sakura blossoms. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you Kagome, and I always will."

Ok, so here's another chapter, sorry for the letting you all torch Kikyo but I really don't like her. Ok…there is a button that says review….please

Leara


	4. wanted and unwanted guests

This fic has gotten more reviews in the 2 days I've had it running than the story I wrote a few years back

This fic has gotten more reviews in the 2 days I've had it running than the story I wrote a few years back. I love you all!!

Ok, for all those who have reviewed so far….

hands out "I love the fluff" pins. Then hands out more torchable Kikyo plushies

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Anki, I made her.

Recap:

"Lets get you into a bath, you reek of Naraku." He carries her bridal style to the springs; she was surprised to see the simplicity of the springs while everything else was elaborate and expensive. "I like a simple bath." he turns away to let her undress and get into the water. He sends for a servant to clean her. When she is carried back to the room by one of the demon servants they place her in bed. Where Sesshomaru holds her close to his chest. He nuzzles her hair again taking in her scent, always of Jasmine and Sakura blossoms. He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you Kagome, and I always will."

Chapter 4:

Kagome woke just before dawn and snuggled against the daiyoukai under her. He woke hearing her heartbeat change. His arm tightens around her. Their moment was interrupted when a knock came at the door. Shippo walked in. "Shippo?" Kagome sat up taking him in her arms. "How did you find me?"

"Your kit knew to come here. I found him last night." Sesshomaru smiled a little but quickly hid it under his emotionless mask.

"Momma, Sango and Miroku are here." Sesshomaru arched a brow.

"And no one came to wake us" Shippo shook his head. Kagome got up looking at the sleep gown she had been given. "Your kimonos are coming. I will have a servant come help you bathe." He stands kissing her lips gently causing her to blush. Shippo's eyes went wide but he brushed it off. "I will send Rin to take you to the dining room." As he walks out Kagome gets up trying to fix the blankets of the 5 person bed. One of the maids walked in silently.

"Lady Kagome, I am here to assist you in your bath and your kimono for the day. If you would follow me please."

"Please, just call me Kagome." She took Shippo in her arms and followed the girl. Her hair was a fire red and her blue kimono matched her eyes perfectly.

"I am afraid I can not do that milady. It is against the lord's wishes." She seemed to fear her lord.

"You just leave him to me. Oh, and what is your name?" Kagome gasped when she saw the springs again. There were rose pedals in the water and a blood red kimono set to the side. As she lifted it she noticed a dragon down the front and on the back was a crescent moon. She smiled when she saw a smaller one matching Shippo's size. As she looked it over it matched what Sesshomaru wore daily.

"My name is Anki." She washes Kagome's hair after several moments of arguing. Once she was squeaky clean Anki helped her with her kimono. Shippo put his on and smiled.

"It's perfect." Kagome smiled seeing Rin walk in. Shippo's eyes widened when he saw someone his own age to play with. "There's my little angel." Kagome picks up Rin and hugs her. "Now, let's see if we can find breakfast." Rin jumps from her arms and takes her hand while Shippo takes the other. Rin nearly drags her through the double doors into the dining room. Sango stands hand in hand with Miroku. She smiles seeing her beloved friends still in love. Sesshomaru walked over to her taking her hand from Rin and kissing her lips. Sango's eyes widened and Miroku's jaw nearly broke the floor.

"Come sit my dear." Once they are all seated Sango is the first to break the silence.

"Kagome, what happened?" Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand and sighed.

"While I was at the springs Naraku kidnapped me," Sango gasped.

"That's why we saw the blood. Did he hurt you?" Kagome moved the shoulder of her kimono showing what was left of the scar.

"Yes, but he had also taken Rin from Sesshomaru. When I found her she was getting sick."

"And Lady Kagome made Rin feel better." Rin spoke up but then went back to talking with Shippo.

"Naraku would beat me when I refused to be his mate. Kagura had been put in charge of me. She helped me escape." She thought about Kagura for a moment. "Naraku holds her head. I want to free her."

"We will my dear. You have my word." Sesshomaru kissed her hand causing her to blush.

"Kagome, might I ask what's happening here?" Miroku finally had to nerve to speak.

"Oh! Sorry, before all of this happened I had been having dreams of Sesshomaru." She blushed as she thought about it. "When he came for Rin I saw something in his eyes. Naraku made him choose between my life and Rin's. Had chose Rin. Once in a while I could see him in Kanna's mirror; I could tell he was in pain." Sesshomaru looked away. "Kagura could see that I wanted to be with Sesshomaru so when she helped me escape she brought me here, and last night I barely heard him saw he loved me." Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes, I heard you."

"I spoke only the truth. Now, we have more pressing matters. I have gathered information that Naraku knows you're here. He will be planning an attack on the castle though it is useless." Sesshomaru looked towards the doors hearing yelling. "The half breed is here, as well as the dead priestess." Kagome stands and the children rush behind her.

"I do not want to see him, nor her." She is thrown backwards as the doors are blown open. Sesshomaru grabs her and the two children before they hit the wall. Inuyasha walks in. his eyes blood red. "Inuyasha," she steps forward fixing her kimono. She looked at Inuyasha. He could see the red in his eyes but they faded when he saw her eyes were blood red. He leapt forward wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Refrain from touching my mate." Sesshomaru went to pull him away seeing her eyes. After throwing Inuyasha out one of the windows he nuzzled at Kagome's neck until the last bits of pink left her eyes. "Kagome, we will be going to your home in 3 days time. I believe there is something your mother must tell you." Kagome passed out in his arms. He left the stunned guests and took her to their room. As she went back to the dining room he learned that Shippo and Rin went out into the gardens to play.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do you think is wrong with Lady Kagome?" Sango was sitting while Miroku stroked her hand gently.

"I noticed it a long time ago but it's rare to a human. And nearly impossible for a Miko." Everyone looked as Inuyasha stood up. "You are not welcome in my home."

"I come only for my jewel collector." He takes Kikyo's hand. "I have me mate."

"Yes, Lady Kagome knows this. She saw you two by the god tree. It shattered her trust in you. And her heart." Sango stands walking over to Inuyasha slapping him hard. In return he sent her soaring across the room. Miroku slid under her softening her fall.

"Let us leave love; we will have the shards soon." Kikyo kissed his neck gently calming him. As they leave Miroku walks over carrying Sango.

"I will send for a healer, Jaken is out tending the children, have him show you to your room." He walks to his massive library and begins his search for answers.

Ok, this chapter is a little longer than all my others. I hope you all review.

Leara


	5. shattered trust

I hope you all will forgive me for not posting in like forever, my school blocked fanfiction so it was impossible upload my stories. That's the past now, no need to pay it any mind.

*suspence music* because due to my being stubborn they unblocked it!! yay me!!

But because I love you all….*more suspense music* …… *hands out 'I hate Kikyo' cookies and mini Sesshomaru plushies*

Recap: "I come only for my jewel collector." He takes Kikyo's hand. "I have me mate."

"Yes, Lady Kagome knows this. She saw you two by the god tree. It shattered her trust in you. And her heart." Sango stands walking over to Inuyasha slapping him hard. In return he sent her soaring across the room. Miroku slid under her softening her fall.

"Let us leave love; we will have the shards soon." Kikyo kissed his neck gently calming him. As they leave Miroku walks over carrying Sango.

"I will send for a healer, Jaken is out tending the children, have him show you to your room." He walks to his massive library and begins his search for answers.

Chapter 5:

A tall dark figure sat by the window watching the raven haired Miko slumber. He had been watching her sleep for several hours, for so long he silently pleaded to hold her. Yet even now, when she sleeps soundly on his bed he can control himself. He stands and slips silently out the door, hearing crying from the children's room he ran through the castle stopping quite suddenly by Rin's bedroom. He walked in and the scent of salt was overwhelming. Rin sat on her bed and Shippo was gone.

"Daddy, Rin has had a nightmare." Sesshomaru sat by her and held her close. Shippo walked in with a cup of water and hands it to his new little sister. "Shippo is a good brother to Rin." Sesshomaru plays with Shippo's hair for a moment then he lays Rin down.

"What was this nightmare about?" Rin bit her lip and shook her head. "Rin, the only way I can help you is if you tell me." Once again she shook her head but then she sighed and nodded.

"Rin was playing with Shippo in the garden when Naraku came. Shippo tried to protect Rin. Naraku killed Rin's new brother. Then Lady Kagome came out, Naraku killed her too." Tears were streaming down her cheeks again assaulting his nose with the scent of salt.

"That's enough Rin that will never happen." He kisses her forehead and covers her with her blanket. "I won't let him hurt my family." He looked over to Shippo who was sound asleep again. He walked back to his room where Kagome was no longer. Panicking he went looking for her, her soft angelic voice sounded from his private springs. He walked in seeing her relaxing in the bath. He masked his aura and simply watched her.

She sang softly as she washed her hair, leaving he went back to bed. He curled up where she once lay. After nearly an hour he feels the bed shift. He rolls over to see his beloved Kagome sitting there brushing her hair. She turned and looked at him smiling.

"When I awoke you were not here. Was something wrong?" She stood letting the towel fall pulling on a nightgown. Sesshomaru looked away from her, his beast wrestled for control as he ached for her body.

"This Sesshomaru need not tell you where I was." Her pout made him sigh. "Rin had another nightmare. About Naraku." Kagome let out a sigh as she rested against him.

"I think we should go to my home early. It would take her mind off what happened." Kagome stood and went to the window and onto the balcony. Watching the sun creep up over the Western lands. "But there is something I should tell you about my home."

"That it is not of this time?" He wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close to his chest.

"How did you know?" she turned and faced him. His arms still wrapped around her tightly.

"Your son." Kagome turned again resting against him. "What is upsetting you my love?" He could sense something was bothering her.

"I was hoping you would consider Shippo to be your son. Rin considers me as her mother." She closes her eyes and smiles.

"That will take time my sweet, but on the subject of going home, when do you want to leave?" Kagome thought for a moment then looked out across the lands towards the well, knowing it was waiting for her.

"Today, how long should it take to arrive at the well?" Sesshomaru released her as she moved back towards the bed.

"A day or so, although it depends on the way of travel, on my cloud it will take slightly over a day, walking will take a few days, if not longer." Kagome slid under the blankets. "I suspect flying would be the best method of travel."

"I suppose you are right, now come lay down love. You've been up all night."

"Unlike humans I do not require sleep. But I will come lay with you." He lay down and she curled up against him. Her head on his perfect chest. He stroked her hair softly as she fell back to sleep. "We leave after lunch my beloved." For the first time in years he slips off into a light sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­The trip to the well went rather smoothly. Shippo was riding with Rin on the two headed dragon. Sesshomaru held Kagome close. Finally getting used to the wind she turned and faced the wind. Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head holding her tight against his body. He knew she wasn't used to flying and he found it amusing. When they landed 50 feet from the well they saw Inuyasha sitting against it waiting for them.

"Just as I thought, arrived early. Predictable, as always." Inuyasha stands and walks towards them. Sesshomaru sent Ah-Un back to the sky with the children. Kagome held her hand up stopping Sesshomaru who had already drawn Tokijin. Kagome's hair faded from raven to blood red. Sesshomaru pulled her close to his chest trying to calm her but it was no use. Kagome pulled away from him and charged at Inuyasha who stopped dead in his tracks. An arrow flew by Inuyasha's hair but Sesshomaru's light whip destroyed it. "You bastard! What did you do to Kagome?!" he ran off trying to avoid her. Purifying energy soared around her. Sesshomaru watched as a demonic aura began to emerge from her body.

"I have done nothing to my mate. But if you wish to know I believe she has demon blood within her body, dormant until recently." Kikyo walked from the woods releasing another arrow. Kagome pulled the mixing auras around her body forming a barrier, once she let the barrier down she walked to the edge of the well taking out her shards of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he ran towards her trying to take them. Sesshomaru grabs him by his throat. I will not let you cause harm to my mate." he threw his brother to the woods narrowly missing Kikyo by inches.

"Come my love, let us go." Kagome took 3 shards and handed them to Sesshomaru, Rin, and finally Shippo. "These will let you pass between my time and this. I hope." Before she could jump through the well Sesshomaru grabbed her around the waist holding Rin and Shippo in the other arm. She smiled seeing the ladder in her own well. Sesshomaru jumped before setting them down. "You both might want to cover your noses; the smells in my time are awful."

"I can handle anything my dear." Kagome smiled seeing Shippo cover his nose as she opened the doors. Sesshomaru quickly covered his nose looking at her. She was trying o hold back from laughing.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome's younger brother Souta walked outside then ran back in seeing Sesshomaru. Kagome's mother walked out drying her hands with a rag. "See, see, I told you she brought home a monster." Kagome walked over and knelt down whispering so low even Sesshomaru could not hear. Souta looked up at Sesshomaru then ran inside.

"It's wonderful to," She looks at her daughter's hair and sighed seeing the last of the red vanish. "Come inside, looks like there is some explaining to do." She walks inside following her mother. Shippo and Rin almost instantly go wandering around knowing the adults needed to talk. "Kagome, years ago you asked about your father."

"Yes, you told me he was fighting in a war when he died." Kagome poured out some tea for the three of them and then sat down. "What about him?"

"What I told you wasn't exactly true. He did die in a war but the war was in the Feudal Japan era. Your father was a demon. When I met him we fell in love so quickly. Your father told me he had to go back to his home to fight in a war. I let him leave but I didn't know I was pregnant for you at the time. He came home once to see me and he showed me his true form. He told me that you would seem human until you were with your true mate. You were only a year old at the time. A messenger came to me when you were about 4 and told me what had happened to him, the monster you now call Naraku had killed him." She paused a moment seeing Rin look up at them. "When I heard you were trying to defeat him I knew the truth would come out sooner or later."

"Might I ask what kind of demon I am?" Kagome remembered the blood red in her hair, pondering what she could be.

"You are a rare mix, your father's parents broke several rules, his mother was a fox and his father a dog."

"That explains why I am such a good mother for Shippo" The children walked over and shared a chair.

"Yes, and I see you've raised him well, but who is this sweet child?" She looks at Rin and smiles.

"Rin's name is Rin" She smiles then goes over to Sesshomaru's Lap and climbs up to sit. "And this is my daddy."

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Kagome told me about you." Kagome blushed looking away as she sipped on her tea.

"And what did my mate tell you about me?" Sesshomaru, now curious looked at Kagome smiling.

"That you fought with your brother on many occasions. About the beauty of the western lands." She smiles. "And that she was having very, exiting dreams about you."

"Mother!" Kagome sighs but nods. "She's right."

"Wait a moment; I thought I could've heard you call my granddaughter your mate demon." Grandfather walked over and looked at Shippo when to Sesshomaru. "Well?"

"Yes sir, if Kagome will accept I will take her as my mate. After of course going through the mating steps."

"And what steps are those love?" Kagome rests against his arm.

"We will study them when we return to the west." He smiles seeing her yawning, but slips under his quite cracked emotionless mask. "But for now my love, we rest."

ko, one more chappie done, over the next few days i will upload like 2 chappies a day.

you know you wanna review.....so....what are you waiting for....review already!!!

cute innocent chibi version of me: please!!!

Love you all!!


	6. taking true form

Alright people. I am in a good mood so I am going to have a little fun with this chappie. At the end of every chapter now I will ask you a question about a prior chapter. I will need 5 correct answers before I post another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I wish however I own Sesshomaru…..I love him SOOOOOO much. *giggles seeing Sesshomaru watching her, his eyes bleeding red* ok…never mind… I don't own him. I only wish I did. *laughs as jewel grants wish* YAY!!

Chapter 6:

It had been nearly a month since Sesshomaru had asked Kagome to be his mate. She was outside in her private gardens relaxing when she felt suddenly ice cold. She closed her eyes extending her Miko power out around her. She felt a presence but then it vanished. Pulling her power back she walked back into the castle going to her lover's study. Even before knocking he opened the door for her. "Kagome, what troubles you?" he walks back to his seat with Kagome close behind him.

"I think there is someone here that shouldn't be. I don't recognize the aura and I couldn't really see who it was either." She sits on the corner of his desk, playing with a lock of her hair. She looks back at Sesshomaru who was speaking to one of his guards about the presence. "Did you find anything about those mating steps?" she smiled as he walked towards her

"Yes, and they seem rather simple. The first one is already covered. You have accepted to be my mate." Kagome nods a little watching out the window. "Next there is a meeting of parents, as mine are both dead it saves you a little trouble." He sighs looking back to the scroll he read from.

"What's wrong Sesshou?" Kagome moves sitting in front of him now.

"There are normally 5 steps, but in royal matings there are 6. This next step I would like to cover tonight. It is the exchange of gifts. Something personal, it has to have some connection to the receiver." Kagome thought for a moment remembering a necklace she had grabbed just before they had left from her time. "I have a feeling you will be taking your demon form soon. Your eyes have already started changing." Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"I wonder what I will look like. Being such a mix." Sesshomaru grabbed her pulling her into his lap holding her close.

"No matter what you look like. I still love you." He held her close and she nuzzled against his chest. A purr seemed to leave Sesshomaru's lips causing Kagome to stop.

"Why did you stop my dear?" Kagome giggled a little looking up at him.

"You purred."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't purr." Sesshomaru closed his eyes when Kagome began nuzzling him again. "Although I do enjoy this attention." Kagome kisses him gently before walking off to check on the children.

She stops at her room and opens a jewelry box taking out a necklace. Holding it in her hand she smiled. The pendant was shaped like two crescent moons facing each other, one of them matched perfectly to the mark on his forehead the other was pink. Holding it to her heart she pulled some of her Miko power into her hands. When she looked at the pendant again an image of the jewel was sort of floating between the two moons. She hid the gift once more in her box.

As she walked to the gardens she looked at her hands seeing her own aura pulsing. She sits under a tree watching the children play. Her eyes slipped shut. A pulse of demonic energy made Shippo stop chasing Rin. What he saw made him scream for Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru went to the window of his study he saw Kagome in the middle of transforming. He jumped from his window and went to grab her. A barrier around her preventing him from getting close. He sat in front of it and waited calmly ordering Jaken to get the children inside and keep them there. He smiled seeing bright pink stripes cross her cheeks. The color reminded him of the jewel. He stood feeling the barrier fall around her. He moved closer holding her against his body. Her raven hair faded into a blood red. A stripe of silver framed each side of her face. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead moments before a bright pink crescent moon appeared. Holding her bridal style in his arms he whispered softly of her beauty. He jumped back into his study holding her. He sat at his desk holding her in his lap.

"I don't care who that bastard thinks he is. She's mine and there is nothing he can do about it!" Inuyasha sat by the fire. Kikyo lay in his lap trying her best to take his mind off the woman she more commonly referred to as her pathetic reincarnation.

"Inuyasha, I sense a jewel shard. Why don't you and I go get it?" Inuyasha nodded and lifted her onto his back before running off. Little did he realize Kikyo has other plans for the jewel shards.

Sesshomaru was watching his precious lover sleep. He had finished his work for the day and had taken her back to their room; it was silent in the hallway until he heard the soft pattering of feet outside the room. Rin slipped the door open slightly peeking inside. Sesshomaru nodded putting a finger to his lips letting her know it was safe but to stay quiet. She walked in and climbed onto his lap watching her adopted mother.

"Inuyasha," Naraku stepped from the shadows grinning.

"Naraku!" He draws his faithful sword but Kikyo stops him.

"That's enough Inuyasha, no more fighting." Kikyo kissed him with a heated passion; she pushed a tainted jewel shard into his neck. "Forgive me." Inuyasha collapses unconscious.

Kagome's transformation is complete. She begins to wake, as her eyes slowly open Sesshomaru covers them quickly. She grips his hand gently. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes my love, I am right here."

"That happened to me?

"_**You are a foolish little Baka, did you not listen to anything you mother told you? She told you that you were going to take your true demon form but no…you didn't listen."**_

"**And who the hell are you? I was just trying to figure out what happened. All I remember happening was sitting watching my kids."**

"_**For your information I am your inner demon, your beast. You may address me as Areita." (Credit goes to my very best friend for the name)**_

"Kagome," Sesshomaru touches her shoulder gently. She sits up letting the cloth fall. Her once ocean blue eyes were perfect amber. She looked up at him and smiled baring her fangs unknowingly. "It seems your mother underestimated your beauty." Kagome stood weakly moving to the mirror. She smiled and moved a hand to her tail hanging over her shoulder. Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist but sighed hearing her stomach roar. "Come, it is nearly dinner" he set her on the bed and walking out. Anki walked in and helped Kagome bathe before dressing her in a rose pedal kimono, a light pink obi matched her stripes. Anki bowed to Sesshomaru as he walked back in. "your friends wish to see you, much has happened since you last saw them.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Alright, now for the question of the chappie…

What form had Shippo taken before Sesshomaru found him?


	7. Chapter 7

Ok people. I'm going to take back what I said about asking a question because only one person got it right, Shippo was a chair when Sesshomaru found him.

To those who bothered to attempt the question thank you

Now, onto chapter 7!

Recap:

"Kagome." Sesshomaru touches her shoulder gently. She sits up letting the cloth fall. Her once ocean blue eyes were perfect amber. She looked up at him and smiled baring her fangs unknowingly. "It seems your mother underestimated your beauty." Kagome stood weakly moving to the mirror. She smiled and moved a hand to her tail hanging over her shoulder. Sesshomaru came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist but sighed hearing her stomach roar. "Come, it is nearly dinner" he set her on the bed and walking out. Anki walked in and helped Kagome bathe before dressing her in a rose pedal kimono, a light pink obi matched her stripes. Anki bowed to Sesshomaru as he walked back in. "your friends wish to see you, much has happened since you last saw them."

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru smiled to himself seeing her admiring herself in the mirror again. He slipped a hand into his pocket taking out a small box. "I know I don't have to do this yet but I want to." he steps up behind her holding the box in front of her. "my gift to you, I would give you the whole western lands if I could." Kagome opened the box slowly, her eyes widden as she stares at a silver band, she takes it out slowly looking it over. Inside the band was inscribed but she couldn't read it. "it says forever bound. I had it written for you. You deserve forever" she turned and kissed him. His arms wrap around her waist and her around his neck. His claws scratch at her back a little causing her to moan. He takes advantage of the moment darting his tongue into her cavern tasting her thoroughly. She let her tongue dance with his for a moment before pulling away for a much needed air. She pulled close against him again but Sesshomaru pulled away sighing. "your- I mean our son is coming." Kagome kissed him once more before opening the door seeing her son standing there.

"hi Shippo." the young kit had watched his mother's transformation so he wasn't too surprised. "we will be down soon. There is something I want to do before we go." she secretly showed Shippo the ring. Sesshomaru had shown it to him while his mother rested so he knew what was happening.

"ok mum." he hugs her before walking off. Kagome walked over to her bed taking a box from her nightstand.

"it's not much but I hope you like it." She handed him the box slowly. Turning to the balcony watching the moon shimmering the icey wind brought tears to her eyes making the moon appear as it did on the necklace. Sesshomaru opened the box and his sudden gasp didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Kagome, it's beautiful. Just like you." he comes up behind her kissing at her neck. She blushes feeling it dangle from his neck. He takes her hand leading her to the dinning room where both the children nearly tackled her to the floor.

"hello my sweet children." she kisses both their foreheads and picks them up walking to the table. "well, what do you think?"

"is that you kagome?" Sango walked over to her sister looking her over. "I've never seen a transformation like this."

"Lady Kagome, permit me to say how beautiful you look." Miroku stepped forward to hug her but Sesshomaru's low growl stopped him.

"it's alright love, I traveled with him for long enough to know he will keep his hands to himself." she gave him a hug and smiled. "now, lets eat, I'm starving." She sat with everyone and ate slowly. Eating red meat would take getting used to but at least her appetite made it easier. "anyone heard from Inuyasha?" Sango looked to the floor nodding.

"but your not going to like this, he's joined forces with Naraku. Kikyo is with them. He attacked the village. We were able to prevent most of the damage but Naraku's miasma made everyone very sick. I noticed while I was fighting him that his eyes were glossed over." Sango sighed as she finished. "I'm afraid it's not over yet. They've been busy gathering shards."

"I will call the other lords together, it's time something was done about that damned hanyou." Sesshomaru summoned forth Jaken who immediately went to have word delivered. "I know I may be out of place but Slayer, are you with child?" Sango looked up to Sesshomaru and sighed.

"yes, Miroku and I are expecting our first." Kagome smiled.

"I knew it, there was something different about you two." Shippo smiles and nods, Kagome had caught it too but was going to ask in private.

"I will accompany you both back to the village. I'm sure my mate wants to help." Sesshomaru lay a hand on her shoulder and brought her from her daydreams.

"yes, of course I would like to go." Sesshomaru caught something in her scent and sighed.

"what's wrong love?" Kagome looked outside and took a deep breath.

"Kikyo put a shard into Inuyasha's neck. I didn't think it meant anything untill now." shakes her head. "I've been seeing it for days now but couldn't place it." Dinner continues smoothly with Rin chatting with Shippo about the game Tag. Kagone and Sango were talking about the new arrivel to the family. One of the guards from the Palace gates walks up whispering to Sesshomaru.

"impossible. Have him sent to my study, I will meet with him as soon as I am finished my meal." The guard rushes off. A dead silence fills the room. "please excuse me. There are matteres I need to attend to. Kagome, once you've put the children to bed I would like you to meet me in my study. This matter concerns you as well." he stands and kisses Kagome gently, kisses rin's forehead, and ruffles Shippo's hair before walking off.

"Kagome, where did you get that ring, it's amazing." Sango takes hold of her hand to inspect the ring. "this must've costed a fortune."

"Sesshomaru got it for me." Sango looked at Miroku then back to her sister. "maybe I should explain. Sesshomaru is courting me." Miroku dropped his food and stared at her as if another dozen heads popped from her shoulder.

"Kagome. I hope you know what your getting yourself into. Demon courting is a lot different than our human way." Sango took a deep breath. "I just don't want toy rushing into something so quickly."

"it's alright Sango, he won't hurt me." as the food was taken she had Jaken escort Sango and Miroku to their room . She lay the two children in bed and sighed. "I never thought I would ever have a family, now look at me. Now, off to the realm of peacefull dreams you two." she kissed both of their foreheads and walked out going to her mate's study. Stopping by the door she felt the same presence as before only a thoiusand times stronger. Walking in she sees a young man resembling someone from her mother's photos. Sesshomaru stands and walks over to her leading her to a seat next to him. Her gaze poring a hole into the man's mind. He looked a lot like her only his marks were much darker.

"Kagome, this is Kurhiro, he-" Takes a deep breath. "he is your father"

Ok, that's all for this chapter, I know it's kinda short but I'm doing my best.

Below is a button that says review…please…..


	8. Chapter 8

OK, I've been neglecting to post and I'm sorry. Oh well, water under the bridge now. As stated in the last chapter Kagome's father has come forward. I don't know how this is going to work so just trust that I know what I'm doing.

And because I haven't done this in like…forever……………I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Recap: "Kagome, this is Kurhiro, he-" Takes a deep breath. "he is your father"

Kagome looked at him and then to Sesshomaru sensing no lies in his voice. (a/n: As if Sesshomaru would lie to his Kagome anyway.) "Kagome, I would be more than willing to explain. I first want to apologize for never being there to see you grow up. I had matters to attend here." Kagome nods but then sighs.

"it seems like the children know somethings going on. Shippo is restless, they are here." Sesshomaru stands going to the door. As he opens it he sees Rin with her ear pressed to the door. No longer held up by the door she falls over. "Rin, Shippo, why didn't you two stay in bed?" Rin stands and brushes herself off.

"Big brother was too scared to come by himself." a was not – was to battle started but stopped quickly when a low growl escaped Sesshomaru's mouth. "Sorry daddy."

"it's fine love, I think they deserve to know. They were both on the other side with us anyway." The children run in and stop when they see Kurhiro. "children, this is your grandfather" Kurhiro looked stunned at Kagome then to the children. "I adopted Shippo, his father was killed. Rin was with Lord Sesshomaru when I met him."

"if your Mommy's daddy, how did you get to her side of the well?" Shippo was glad his demonic ears let him pay attention.

"the well, I used it to get back and forth. I was rather surprised to find out Kagome could pass through. I was even more surprised when I recently went back and surprised your mother. She explained what was happening so I thought to surprise you. I didn't mean to scare you in the garden.." Kagome sighed and stood walking towards the window.

"Kagome, didn't your mother say your father was dead?" Kagome nodded remembering her mother's words.

"yes, for a long time everyone thought I was dead. I was a prisoner. I don't know where but for a while I though myself as dead. Recently I was released by a half demon. He called himself Naraku." hearing that name the children scooted a little closer to their parents. "forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Father, Naraku is an evil half demon. He manipulates people to do his will, tortures innocent lives taking joy in every moment. He seeks the Shikon jewel which thanks to my blunder is in shards all over japan." she takes the half finished jewel from around her neck. "my friends and I have spent the last 5 years trying-" Kagome drops to her knees clutching the jewel to her chest. The children begin moving close to her but Kurhiro pulls them back.

"no children, your mother must have developed my mother's sight. Kagome, what do you see?" Sesshomaru opens the door summoning Jaken to take the children to their room.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru looks at his mate before sending for the slayer and monk. "he's coming." Kagome stands and runs out past her friends knocking everyone out of her way as she throws open the huge double doors seeing a raging Inu-Hanyou trying to get past the guards. Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kurhiro walk out to see Kagome holding Inuyasha inside a barrier. The barrier drops when an arrow soars by her cheek barely missing her.

"the next one won't miss." Kikyo walks through the rubble of bodies drawing another arrow from her back. Throwing a barrier around the castle she then threw one around her family and a last around Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes begin to bleed red as she remembers the visions she'd been having. Kikyo was going to die for a second time and this time she was going to stay dead.

ok, sorry it's so short, but at least i got a chapter up.

* * *

right?


	9. Authors Note

I'm sooooooo sorry for leaving this story for so long! I swear I didn't mean to! I will be adding new chapters as soon as I finish them.

To those of you who still want to read my work thank you for staying loyal even though I was gone so long

Leara


End file.
